No One Quite Like Him
by crystaltears24
Summary: They say that once you fall for someone's personality, everything about them becomes beautiful. She loved everything about him: his personality, his voice, his looks; but it was the little things about him that she loved most. A short oneshot for Valentine's day in which Ally observes Austin.


**Hello! Yes, this is a one-shot. No, I have no idea where this came from. Well, I sort of did. I got a sliver of an idea for this piece while watching Austin & Ally episodes of season two, and it just grew into this. When I proofread this story, I suddenly remembered it was Valentines Day. And I was like, _What a coincidence._ This story fits perfectly for today. It's _not_ romance, but friendship, told from Ally's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Austin & Ally. **

**Oh, and for all you Percy Jackson fans reading this story, see if you can catch a reference from the books. *Winks***

* * *

><p>They say that once you fall for someone's personality, everything about them becomes beautiful.<p>

She couldn't express how true that statement was.

She loved everything about him: his personality, his voice, his looks; but it was the little things about him that she loved most.

She would often catch herself watching him when he wasn't looking (instantly reprimanding herself), but she never regretted the details she observed.

Everyone knew he was childish and carefree, but she realized something that most others didn't: While he may act like a five-year-old most of the time, he wasn't oblivious to reality like the others assumed. He watched the news like everybody else, listened to the radio. But he was one of those people that refused to get down about it, much to the world's distain, so they frowned upon people like him. Sometimes the world succeeds in breaking those children-at-heart people - but not him.

And just because he refused to get depressed from the stuff going on in the world didn't mean he didn't want to do anything about it. Hardly.

If anything, it seemed like he was determined more than any of them to change the world. Charities here, a visit to an orphanage there; booking a concert at a nursing home to "spice up their lives a bit." And she loved him for it.

Then there're the times where his presence could light up the gloomiest of days. While Dez could make you laugh at his stupidity and enthusiasm, he didn't have that endless ADHD-like energy that his best friend possessed. The blond-headed heart-throb was always active, coming up with new ideas to entertain himself (90% of them ultimately ending with her rolling her eyes at him in exasperation.)

Also, he was too loyal for his own good, she would think to herself sometimes. Seriously - she read somewhere that loyalty was a fatal flaw.

But she couldn't help a rush of pride when he stood up without hesitation for his friends whenever a false word is spoken against them.

And then there was the way he wore his heart unashamedly upon his sleeve for all to see. Sometimes she worried about him when he trusted others so easily, prayed that he wouldn't get hurt. She knew she couldn't protect him from heartbreak, but she hoped he knew that she would always be there for him if he needed someone to talk to (she always felt special when he confided things in her that he wasn't comfortable sharing even with Dez.)

But the little thing she loved most about him was the way he glowed when he was doing the thing he truly enjoyed: singing.

Whether it be on stage or just while they practiced, she couldn't help but notice the... difference. She loved seeing him sing because that's when he was _really_ himself - singing with all his heart and not caring what anybody else thinks.

She couldn't find the right words to fully describe what it was about him when he was there on the stage, dancing and singing, but she guessed that when he sang, he was showing everybody everything about him - all his little things.

Only those who dared to look actually saw.

She guessed that was why she felt like there was a special bond between them. It wasn't just their shared, intense love of music, but that she had dared to look past the superstar, truly understanding him as a result, and he knew it. They never mentioned it, but he would convey his thanks to her through his eyes anytime he could; anyone else would simply see them share random looks, but to her, they meant so much more. She would always smile and give a small nod, never tiring of the bright grin that would appear on his face.

Yes, she decided right then and there - there was no one quite like him.

And there never would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that? Please review and let me know. :) I will not continue this, just to be clear. <strong>

**Did anyone get the Percy Jackson reference? **


End file.
